


It's Dead Again

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [24]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cat!Gavin, Gen, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Geoff, your fucking cat died again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dead Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** pchew: _Gavin is Geoff’s pet (cat, bird, whatever) that Geoff brings to the office and he has little animal seizures and when it happens the guys are like “Geoff, the [animal] died again.” [NOTE: I keep giggling at this, and the sound of Geoff’s defeated sigh after realizing it’s useless to tell them again that the animal isn’t dead.]_
> 
> I’M SITTING IN BOOKS A MILLION LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY AS I WRITE THIS; THANKS FOR MAKING ME LOOK CRAZY, CHEWY. APPRECIATE IT.

It was no secret that Geoff Ramsey loved animals - except for snakes, but that was another story; so, when his wife surprised him one night by dropping a tiny kitten in his lap, his green eyes gazing up at him as if asking if Geoff was going to keep him, Geoff couldn't say no.  
  
Gavin was one when they found out about the epilepsy. The lanky cat starting to act strange in random moments, going still, as if acting like a statue, before going ballistic, chewing himself raw, running around the house as if possessed, occasionally biting either Geoff or Griffon. Once he calmed down, he would often curl up in their lap, licking the bites as if apologizing, and proceed to sleep the rest of the day away. The vet gave them the diagnosis: psychomotor seizures. It broke Geoff's heart to know the kitten that had become his buddy was having these seizures he couldn't control, though the meds Geoff started giving him helped a lot.   
  
Gavin was two the first time he came into the office. Griffon was out of town for an art show, and Geoff hated leaving the cat alone in the house for what was going to be a long day for him, so, when he walked into the tiny Achievement Hunter office with a cat around his neck, paws looped over Geoff's shoulders, he wasn't surprised at the looks he got from the others.  
  
"Geoff, you are aware that cats aren't scarves, right?" Ryan was the first to comment, and the first to receive an unimpressed gaze.  
  
"I am, but Gavin likes riding like this."  
  
"Gavin? What kind of fucking name is Gavin?" Michael laughed as Geoff set the animal down, watching as the feline surveyed his new surroundings, making laps around the room, "Please tell me his name isn't really that stupid."  
  
Michael was the next to die, Geoff decided, as he turned his gaze upon the Jersey man, "Yes, his name is Gavin, and it's a good name."  
  
The sound of something hitting the floor startled them all into looking at Michael's desk, where Gavin was perched, Michael's Banjo statue now on the floor, and Gavin looking far too smug for a cat. All he got was a low meow in return for his glare, "See, he likes his name, too."  
  
"Fucking cat."  
  
That wouldn't be the last time he heard that muttered from Michael, though it eventually became more of a fond mutter. Soon enough, it became routine for Geoff to bring the cat into the office, the guys greeting him as if he was actually a part of Achievement Hunter. Hell, they even managed to convince Jon to design Achievement Hunter and Rooster Teeth pet collars, and convinced Burnie to sell them, just so Gavin got some swag too. And the cat proudly wore his collar, no matter if he was curling up on Ryan's Xbox, knocking more of Michael's shit off his desk, playing with Jack's mouse, or meowing into Ray's mic as he recorded an Achievement Guide. At the end of the day, though, he would always come curl up on Geoff's lap, or on his desk, purring happily.   
  
The first time Gavin had a seizure in the office, he was off recording lines for Red Vs Blue, and Ray came in, looking panicked, "I think the cat's dead!"  
  
Of course that prompted Geoff to race out of the recording area, skidding to a halt as he took in the scene before him: Michael, Jack and Ryan were knelt next to a flopped over Gavin, the cat not moving, all three looking too terrified to touch him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He started fucking spazzing, like, chewing himself and trying to bite us and shit."  
  
"We tried to calm him down; I know he likes sleeping on my Xbox, so I tried to move him over to it, and he bit me."  
  
"Finally, he just stopped and flopped over. He's been like this sense. I swear we didn't do anything."  
  
Geoff just sighed, relief that, no, his cat wasn't dead, just asleep, filling his body. The guys still looked like they were waiting on a death sentence for allowing his cat to keel over, "He's not dead, you assholes. He's fucking asleep."  
  
"Asleep? But...he's never done that freak out shit before," Ray questioned, speaking the words they were all thinking, "What as that?"  
  
"A seizure. He's epileptic. They tire him out, so he just passes out sometimes. He'll be back up soon, he just needs a nap," gently, Geoff scooped Gavin into his arms, moving him to the windowsill, where he loved to lay sometimes, and quietly played with the fuzzy ears until he heard a purr.  
  
"You never thought to mention that?" Jack huffed, though relief was evident in his body as well.  
  
"Didn't think I would need to. He hasn't had one in a while, to be honest."  
  
What Geoff didn't expect was the fact that "The cat is dead, again." would become their code for Gavin's seizures, and no matter how many times he told them he wasn't dead, they still told him anyway. Finally, Geoff just gave up correcting them.  
  
"Geoff, your cat's dead again, and Joe's playing doctor, apparently," that was a new one, Geoff looked up at Ryan, confusion meeting the amused smirk as the younger man waved him forward, to the Warehouse. There, under Lindsay's desk, with Lindsay kneeled in front of them taking pictures, was Joe, eyeing her carefully. And, next to him? Gavin, curled into the orange fur, purring as he slept. Geoff could only stare.  
  
"He ran under there and fell asleep. Joe came in not far behind and curled up around him, and won't let us near him."  
  
He and Burnie heard gay cat jokes for a month after that, though it seemed like Joe and Gavin were now the best of friends, much to the relief of their owners, who were used to keeping them separated, not knowing how it would go between them. It became standard for Joe to appear anytime Gavin had a seizure in the office, and the older feline would protect the younger until Gavin woke up, eager to play with his owner or with Joe himself.  
  
The best moment, though, was when Gavin was allowed to sit at the Achievement Hunter panel at RTX, dressed as the superhero Vav next to Ray, dressed up as X-Ray. It had started out a joke, that had gone viral with the fans, after Ray accidentally referred to the cat as Vav during a video, and mentioned how it sounded like a shitty superhero name. Soon, X-Ray and Vav were definitely a thing, and hearing Gavin occasionally meow into the mic at the panel, as if answering questions, was the best thing Geoff could have ever hoped to see. Who knew his dumbass cat who occasionally "died" would end up so fucking popular with people? Hell, Gavin was more popular than him, he swore, simply because of all the gifts and fan art people gave him.  
  
Geoff's favorite, though, had been a humanized version of the cat, a twenty-something with messy sandy hair and a large nose and a lanky body. Yeah, that was perfect.   
  
"Geoff, your fucking cat died again."  
  
However, he would be happy to never hear that fucking sentence again. Maybe he could fire all these assholes and he and Gavin could make videos.  
  
Then again, maybe not. 


End file.
